Bunyip
The Bunyip (aka: Horker, Reaper's Builder) is a semi-aquatic monster can be found in the freshwater rivers swamps, and waterways of the Outer Kingdoms, most notably Hosstralia. Appearance The bunyip is about twelve feet long and five feet wide, with a walrus-like face and body, three tusks, large lion-like front paws with webbed toes, and the tail of a crocodile. These creatures are covered in a mix of thick blubbery skin and rough armored scales. Behavior These creatures are incredibly territorial and have been known to attack any other living thing (animal, race, and monster alike) that enters their territory, earning them a fearsome and well-deserved reputation. In the cases that a bunyip manages to kill the intruding creature, it will almost never eat the intruder's carcass. Instead the Bunyip drags it to one of it's multiple territorial borders and places it as daunting sign to anyone daring to draw any closer. This "Wall of Victory" saves the reputation of the usually quite sleepy and sun-bathing beast.Still it always has an open eye to track intruders, because not only are other Bunyips trying to take over, additionally are many victories a sign of a very powerful individual. Bunyips also mark their territory by releasing unearthly, bloodcurtling howls. Commodities Like most Chimeraforms, there's not much the Bunyip has to offer which is worth fighting for. Solely, the tusks are quite an expensive and durable material used in ornaments, weapons and souvenirs. Obtaining the so-called "Spear Tusks" is considered troublesome because they only grow once in a Bunyip's lifetime. The only way to get a hold of a Spear Tusk (without having to pay the outrageously high price for one on the Black Market) is by killing a Bunyip or finding an already dead one. But the effort is worth it for a material that's able to rival most steel and is surprisingly resistent to magic. Combating & Weaknesses It's recommended to avoid Bunyip territory at all cost, the obvious borders vouch for their dangerousness. If you should happen to accidentally or intentionally cross a border, then prepare to defend with magic. Any form of direct combat ends in most cases atleast with severe injuries, considering that it's tusks are easily capable of impaling Equines. Fire magic is especially able to keep these monsters at distance, giving you the window of opportunity needed to flee. This creature's thick skin makes it resistant to most other forms of attack. While these monstrosities are incredibly fast in the water, they are slow and cumbersome on land and are incable of traveling long distances very quickly. Trivia *Due to their aggressive behavior, the bunyip is frequently used as a symbol of good fortune among warriors, mercenaries, and bandits. *Due to the fact that no one has ever seen or found an infant bunyip or a bunyip egg, these creatures are believed to keep their young in underwater burrows until they grow large enough to take care of themselves and the parents chase them off. *Bunyips are one of the few creatures capable of killing and even eating Ammuts. *Some say the Bunyip was originally a Carnivore that tried to cross the Ley Lines and was mutated into its monstrous form. Category:Creatures Category:Chimeraforms Bunyip